


Dr. Kuryakin

by EastDuquesne



Series: The Man From Tumblr [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Beaucoup de dialogues, Drague approximative, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relation Etablie, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastDuquesne/pseuds/EastDuquesne
Summary: « Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'étais malade. »Une migraine épouvantable tenaillait Napoléon, tout son corps était courbaturé, et à chacune de ses respirations laborieuses, un feu glacial lui emplissait les poumons. Le monde lui semblait trop lumineux et trop bruyant, aussi dormir une semaine entière lui paraissait être la meilleure option.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nurse Illya Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928569) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> Prompt fill: Napollya avec Illya prenant soin d'un Napoléon malade et grognon.
> 
> Au final c'est plus un Napoléon capricieux qui rend Illya grognon...
> 
> Traduction en hover pour les parties russes~

« Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'étais malade. »

 

Ce fut la première chose que Napoléon dit – ou plutôt grommela – lorsqu'il se réveilla. Une migraine épouvantable le tenaillait, tout son corps était courbaturé, et à chacune de ses respirations laborieuses, un feu glacial lui emplissait les poumons. Le monde lui semblait trop lumineux et trop bruyant, aussi dormir une semaine entière lui paraissait être la meilleure option.

Il gesticula jusqu'à trouver la position la plus confortable. Illya, installé dans un fauteuil Chesterfield à côté du lit, le regardait faire avec ce qui ressemblait très fortement à de la culpabilité – ce qui n'échappa pas à Napoléon.

 

Il se racla la gorge :

 

« Je me suis cogné à quelque chose ? »

 

Il y a peu, il suivait Illya dans le couloir de l'hôtel, et maintenant il était en pyjama, chaudement emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures.

Il ne pensait pas avoir heurté quoique ce soit durant ce laps de temps, mais avec son corps qui le lançait à chaque mouvement, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il gigota de nouveau.

 

 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai rattrapé avant que vous vous écrouliez, répondit doucement Illya.

– Oh… , souffla-t-il si faiblement qu'on eut dit un râle. Merci Péril. »

 

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Quelque chose de doux et agréablement froid reposait sur son front. Napoléon se pressa un peu plus contre cette fraîcheur bienvenue, et entendit des murmures d'inquiétude ; les mots étaient indistincts, frémissants comme autant de papillons noirs au-dessus de lui.

 

Puis les limbes l'engloutirent une fois encore.

 

 

-*-

 

 

À son réveil, son corps lui semblait un peu moins douloureux. Illya était toujours à son chevet, dans le large fauteuil de cuir, ses longues jambes pliées gauchement sous lui. Absorbé par le livre qu'il lisait, il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que Napoléon s'était réveillé ; ce dernier se mit alors à lui lancer des regards insistants, puis le fixa ouvertement, attendant d'être remarqué.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, trop longues au goût de l'Américain. Illya n'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans sa direction. La patience de Napoléon avait atteint sa limite.

 

« Péri- »

 

Parler ne s'avéra pas être une idée des plus brillantes ; sa gorge le brûla atrocement, et tout son corps fut secoué d'une violente toux. Le bon côté dans tout ça, c'était qu'Illya lui prêtait enfin attention. Ce dernier se redressa, soucieux, et attendit que la crise de Napoléon se calme.

 

« Tout va bien, Cowboy ? s'enquit-il en mettant son livre de côté.

– Je survivrai », articula difficilement Napoléon d'une voix enrouée.

 

Avec la délicieuse impression d'avoir avalé du papier de verre, il reprit peu à peu son souffle, puis cligna des yeux afin de chasser les larmes qui s'y étaient accumulées. Le Russe, qui entre-temps s'était assis à ses côtés, lui apparût alors plus nettement.

 

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'aube poignait à peine, caressant de ses doigts amarante et cinabre les alentours ; à présent, l'après-midi tirait sur sa fin, et le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons orpiment au travers des rideaux, baignant la chambre d'une lumière dorée. Illya, penché au-dessus de Napoléon, semblait auréolé ; des reflets fauves et mordorés jouaient dans ses cheveux, et ses cils étaient flavescents, presque transparents.

Napoléon détourna quelques secondes le regard, pour finalement contempler sans vergogne cette vision quasi angélique.

 

« Quelle heure est-il ? se décida-t-il enfin à demander.

– Dix-sept heures. Asseyez-vous », lui intima Illya d'une voix calme, et Napoléon crut même y déceler une certaine tendresse.

 

Avec l'aide de son partenaire, il s'exécuta en prenant appui sur ses bras affaiblis, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une semi-position assise. Illya redonna son gonflant à un des larges oreillers et le cala derrière Napoléon.

 

« J'ai été endormi si longtemps ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Pas loin de quatorze heures. Et “évanoui” serait plus approprié », ajouta Illya en réprimant un sourire. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau ainsi que deux comprimés blancs.

 

Napoléon lâcha un « hmm » pensif, puis avala les cachets et l'eau d'une traite. Sa soif étanchée, il étudia un court instant le verre vide avant de le rendre à Illya.

 

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de prendre au juste ?

– Des médicaments, lui assura le Russe.

– Je ne peux que vous croire sur parole, déclara Napoléon en descendant lentement du lit. Sur ce, je vais me rafraîchir. »

 

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes dans la salle de bain ; à son retour, il tomba comme une masse sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Napoléon eut le sommeil agité cette nuit-là ; il se réveilla par deux fois, et par deux fois, Illya était allongé à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts et étrangement brillants, veillant sur lui.

 

La première fois Napoléon crut que son âme allait quitter son corps ; pestant intérieurement, il se retourna et se rendormit.

 

La deuxième fois cependant, il se blottit contre lui. Illya le prit dans ses bras, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur réconfortante, et l'attira un peu plus à lui.

 

Apaisé, Napoléon ne se réveilla pas jusqu'au matin.

 

 

-*-

 

 

« Faites-moi la lecture. »

 

Napoléon était vautré paresseusement en travers du lit, et plus que la fatigue et la douleur sourde dans tout son corps, c'était l'ennui qui l'accablait. Selon Illya, Waverly les avait consignés pour le moment, et avait rallongé leur séjour d'une semaine le temps que Napoléon se remette sur pied, et ayant suivi les prescriptions d'un médecin d'UNCLE à la lettre, il le serait sous peu ; sa fièvre commençait à baisser, ses maux de tête étaient moins virulents, et il commençait même à retrouver l'appétit. Tout bien considéré, il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre.

 

« Ce livre est en russe.

– Encore mieux », murmura-t-il, puis, sentant une autre quinte de toux arriver, il enfouit son visage dans l'édredon, obligeant ainsi son corps à ne pas y céder.

 

Et il tint bon. Une fois la menace passée, il resurgit des couvertures, notant au passage l'air peiné d'Illya – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas sans rappeler celui d'un chiot à qui l'on viendrait de refuser une caresse. Mais cette expression eut vite fait de laisser place à son habituel masque d'espion impassible.

 

Illya reporta son regard sur son livre, soupira de résignation, et commença à lire. Napoléon se laissa alors bercer par la voix chaude et rauque du Russe.

 

« Когда́ де́ло бы́ло прочтено́, Степа́н Аркадьич встал, потяну́вшись, и, отдава́я дань либера́льности вре́мени–

– Ça ne serait pas _Anna Karenina_ par hasard ?

– Si », marmonna-t-il. Il avait hésité avant de répondre, comme s'il était gêné de l'admettre.

 

 _Il est adorable, absolument adorable,_ pensa Napoléon, et même lui ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou sarcastique.

 

Une de ces plaisanteries subtiles dont lui seul avait le secret lui vint à l'esprit, un mot fin, spirituel, et surtout désopilant, mais il eut beau essayé de s'en saisir, il lui fila entre les doigts.

 

« Reprenez du début.

– C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire », répondit Illya, passablement irrité.

 

Napoléon fit mine de bouder, ce qui – comme d'habitude – eut le mérite de faire céder Illya ; il poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en levant les yeux au ciel, puis se résolut à revenir quelques pages en arrière.

 

« Все счастли́вые се́мьи похо́жи друг на дру́га, ка́ждая несчастли́вая семья́ несчастли́ва по-сво́ему… »

 

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Napoléon se tut enfin, ferma les yeux, et écouta.

 

 

-*-

 

 

« Si vous croyez un seul instant que je vais vous donner la becquée, vous vous trompez lourdement, Cowboy.

– Je suis malade, lui fit-il remarquer en forçant un toussotement.

– Et alors ? Vous pouvez bien tenir une cuiller, non ?

– Certes, mais elle pourrait m'échapper.

– Ça ne pèse absolument rien.

– Peut-être en ce qui vous concerne, vous, une personne en parfaite santé.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous passer de dîner.

– Mais… je vais mourir de faim !

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

– Illya ne le prenez pas comme ça… Ne partez pas s'il v- Illya ?

 

 

-*-

 

 

Bien qu'étant sur la voie de la guérison, Napoléon vit son état se dégrader quelque peu.

 

« J'ai froid. »

 

Il se roula plus en boule encore, frissonnant sous les couvertures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Illya, cherchant un semblant de compassion chez le Russe, mais c'était peine perdue. Ce dernier ne daigna même pas le regarder, tout entier à sa lecture.

 

« Vous avez 38 de fièvre, Napoléon.

– Ce qui voudrait dire que je suis mort.

– Je parlais en Celsius.

– Comme si je savais à quoi ça équivaut » marmonna-t-il.

 

 _Comme si vous n'aviez pas passé la moitié de votre vie en dehors des USA en tant que faussaire et espion,_ se retint de rétorquer Illya. Au lieu de ça, il soupira bruyamment.

 

« Venez me réchauffer plutôt, lui somma Napoléon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du Russe.

– Non, vous devez faire baisser votre fièvre. »

 

Il se cramponna à ses couvertures comme si sa vie en dépendait – et surtout parce qu'Illya avait l'air de vouloir les lui enlever.

 

« Vous êtes le pire infirmier qui soit.

– Je suis aussi le seul que vous ayez.

– Heureusement que vous êtes agréable à regarder. »

 

Illya le gratifia d'un coup de pied que Napoléon, hilare, évita d'une roulade, pour au final se retrouver empêtré dans les draps.

 

 

-*-

 

 

« Je veux un macaron, annonça Napoléon un matin.

– Non. Vous en aurez un quand vous irez mieux.

– J'en veux un _maintenant._

– Auriez-vous une otite en plus d'une grippe ? J'ai dit "non" », répondit Illya d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il tourna la page de son livre, un livre en français cette fois – mais il avait refusé de le lui traduire.

 

« Allez m'en acheter un, persista cependant l'Américain. Au chocolat, pas une de ces abjections à la réglisse.

– Je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce, Solo. »

 

Napoléon eut un sourire en coin ; les mots d'Illya auraient presque pu lui faire oublier son envie d'enfant gâté. Presque.

 

« Pourquoi ne pas appeler le service d'étage ?

– Nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir ce genre d'extra.

– C'est plutôt Waverly qui ne peut pas, maugréa Napoléon.

– Vous aurez plein de macarons une fois guéri, ça vous va ?

– Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas plutôt vous avoir vous ?

 

Illya leva enfin le regard de son livre, et considéra un instant l'aspect débraillé de Napoléon. Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

Le sourire arrogant de Napoléon commençait à faner.

 

« Eh bien ?

– Je ne sais. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse.

– C'est injuste.

– N'est-ce pas », railla Illya, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

 

Et il retourna à sa lecture.

 

 

-*-

 

 

À défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, Napoléon se reposa, énormément. Et chaque nuit, il était assuré de trouver Illya endormi à côté de lui. Il lui apportait de quoi boire, de quoi manger, et veillait à ce qu'il prenne bien tous ses médicaments. Il se montrait particulièrement attentionné à son égard, et bien qu'il en eût très envie, Napoléon ne trouvait jamais l'occasion de l'embrasser en guise de remerciement. Lentement mais sûrement, la santé de Napoléon allait s'améliorant, et leur semaine de repos forcé arrivait à son terme.

 

« Je vais bien, grogna Napoléon en manquant de bousculer le Russe. Arrêtez un peu de tourner comme un lion en cage. »

 

Il venait enfin de retrouver figure humaine après avoir pris sa douche et réintégré un de ses costumes hors de prix. La fatigue n’alourdissait plus ses muscles, et l'enclume qui pesait sur ses poumons avait disparu, aussi il déambulait librement dans la chambre, savourant d'être enfin sorti de convalescence.

 

Illya, qui le suivait de pièce en pièce, finit par s'adosser au mur du salon, épiant les moindres faits et gestes de Napoléon tel un faucon à l'affût. Une fois son petit tour fini, Napoléon se retourna prestement, se dirigea droit vers Illya, et planta son regard dans le sien.

 

« J'ai comme une petite fringale tout à coup », dit-il, son légendaire demi-sourire aux lèvres.

 

Illya, confus par ces mots et légèrement incommodé par cet envahissement soudain de son espace personnel, fronça les sourcils.

 

« Vous avez de quoi manger si vous- »

 

Napoléon déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres encore ouvertes du Russe, les yeux pétillants de malice.

 

« Merci de vous être aussi bien occupé de moi, Péril », lui donna-t-il comme seule explication.

 

Abasourdi, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire, Illya leva lentement la main vers le torse de Napoléon ; ce dernier, pensant qu'il allait être attiré dans une autre étreinte, sourit plus largement encore.

 

Puis Illya toussa.

 

Aussitôt Napoléon mit deux mètres de distance entre eux, son corps en état d'alerte maximale. Illya, incrédule, porta la main à sa bouche.

 

La méfiance qui avait tout d'abord mû Napoléon laissa place à la sympathie.

 

« Oh Illya, vous êtes-

– Non, dit-il en toussant de nouveau.

– Bien sûr que si !

– Bien sûr que non.

– J'appelle Waverly.

– Cowboy…

– Je vous promets que je prendrai bien soin de vous, dit-il en prenant le téléphone.

– Cowboy. Cowboy, non.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Ils s'étaient vu accorder une semaine de plus à l'hôtel, et même si Illya était d'aplomb dès le troisième jour, Napoléon ne lui laissa que rarement l'occasion de quitter le lit les jours suivants.


End file.
